Talk:Kirby (species)
Isn't this called "Star Warrior"? Plumber nope. The Star Warriors were not all Kirby, like Knuckle Joe. Max2 besides, that is an Anime Term, not an Official Title. It has not been confirmed what the name of Kirby's species is, but it has been confirmed that Kirby is the name of the character and NOT the species. I've tried to change this, but I can't seem to edit the section that holds this information. Move? I think we should move this article to a less controversial name, like "Puffball".-- 15:09, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Ugh. have you ever herd of yoshi or Toad from the mario series. toad and yoshi have the same name as there species despite toadsworth and the yoshi elder being older then the Characters toad and yoshi. thous, age shoudn't matter,and since puffball is backed up by practically nothing,I think kirby shoud stay. (personally, I prefer Batamon, but that's not really confirmed either.) Nevermind what I just said, the name we have now is good. Kawasaki? Nikacho 21:23, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Maybe Chef Kawasaki is a kirby species? He is round, stubby arms, and those adorable feet. :x Coutinho305 23 November 2008. Absolutely not. Kirby is round and Kawasaki is oval The only member? Are we so sure Kirby is not the only one of his kind to our knowledge? So far the only canon appearance of Kirbies of other colors is Amazing Mirror, and that was pretty clearly explained in the intro story: Kirby was split in four by DMK's sword. Every other time the multi-color Kirbies are around, it's purely for multiplayer or minigame purposes and shouldn't be considered canon (even if it was, you'd still have the explanation from Amazing Mirror, assuming that game takes place early in the Kirby timeline, although it doesn't quite explain the blue Kirby). I accept that there is some debate over certain characters and monsters, like Meta Knight and Batamon, but quite frankly I find it laughable that Kirby's color variations, especially those which are just unlockable content and aren't even their own characters (see Brown Kirby), are listed here as other members of Kirby's species. Also, about the anime. I've only made it up to about episode 20 right now, so correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Kirby originally one of Nightmare's creations? If so, then he doesn't really have a "species" in the anime, so the Star Warriors should be removed from the list of other possible members. 06:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I understand what you're saying, since some of the star warriors look nothing like Kirby (round, short, etc.). It's just that characters like Meta Knight, Sir Aron, and others are remarkably similar that it isn't a coincidence. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:00, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Meta Knight is definitely debatable (in the games), but supposing Kirby really was created from scratch by Nightmare in the anime, he would be totally unique. 22:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Keeby He's kirby's species.